


Wanting You

by sif_ivaldi



Category: Overgeared
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sif_ivaldi/pseuds/sif_ivaldi
Summary: It has been a while since Jishuka has moved on from Grid. Anyway, there is no lack of men for her to choose from. She was sure that she would be able to find one if she wishes. What she did not expect was to fall in love with someone she could never have.
Relationships: Jishuka/Yura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wanting You

It has been a gloomy day in the real world when she truly noticed her. Truly noticed Yura.

Yura was sitting on a park bench alone, just a little away from Grid’s building. She has her head bowed down, as if there was no one else in the world but her. Looking closely, Jishuka noticed that there were streaks of tears running down Yura’s face. She does not know why she wants to go over there and wipe those tears away. Instead of doing that, she turned around and walked away. They were not close anyway. But why is there a throbbing pain in her heart that she cannot fully describe.

It was later on, that she found out from the other guild members that Grid rejected Yura directly. She should be happy, but she was not. Her heart hurts even more. She still does not know why.

Weeks later, there was a celebration in a bar after a successful raid, she saw Yura sitting alone. She wants to approach her, and she did. This time she did not hesistate.

“Hey, can I sit her with you?” Yura looked up, a surprised expression on her face. Jishuka found it cute. 

“Of course. I do not mind.” While Yura was holding her cup, staring blanly ahead, Jishuka stared at her face. Yura really was beautiful. With skin almost as white as snow with no blemishes, she looked like a classic Asian beauty. She was certainly attractive, even with Jishuka’s standard.

Jishuka suddenly caught herself, and blushed inwardly. Why was she staring at Yura? She looked ahead and saw Grid celebrating with other, and looked and Yura again. She found that Yura was not really staring blankly ahead, but was looking at Grid. Jishuka guessed that Yura has not moved on. She saw a little pin in Yura’s eyes. For some reason, she wants to remove the pain from those beautiful eyes.

“Wanna get out of here?” Jishukas spontaneously asked Yura. Yura was caught of guard, a hint of confusion in her eyes. Jishuka grinned and thought, ‘She really is cute when she looks confuse.’

Not waiting for Yura’s reply, Jishuka held Yura’s hand and pulled her up.

“Come on! I will show you something amazing!” Maybe because Yura was still surprised, Jishuka was able to pull her up easily. She dragged her outside the door. It was cold. 

She looked back at Yura and saw her shivering a little. Feeling a little protective, she removed her thick coat and insisted that Yura wear it.

“Here, wear this.” Yura tried to refuse but Jishuka insisted. 

“You choose, you wear my coat or I will hug you while we walk. Either way, it does not matter to me.” Jishukas said, with a smirk on her face.

Yura blushed and quickly put on Jishuka’s coat. Jishuka looked over Yura and also blushed. 

‘Why do I like it when she wears my coat…’ Not wanting to linger with those thought, she grabbed Yura’s hand again and puller her away from the bar.

She is determined to help Yura move on.


End file.
